Dragonzord
"Dragonzord Power!"The Dragonzord was the zord of Tommy, the Green Ranger, and temporarily Jason, the Red Ranger during the first season of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Contents show OverviewTo destroy the Power Rangers, the evil Green Ranger was given the Dragonzord by Rita Repulsa, which he could control by playing music on his Dragon Dagger/Flute. Once the spell over Green Ranger was broken, he and Dragonzord joined the Power Rangers. The Dragonzord's tail had a drill on the tip, which he would swing around to attack opponents. He could also shoot missiles from its fingertips. It was also capable of fighting underwater to a greater degree than the Dino Megazord. Tommy would usually command the Dragonzord from the sidelines with his dagger, though on rare occasions where he was challenged and needed greater control, he would jump into its cockpit.Dragonzord could combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Sabretoothed Tiger to form Dragonzord Battle Mode. It would the head and torso, while other three zords would form the limbs. It could also combine with the other rangers' five Dinozords to form the powerful Mega Dragonzord, where it would attach to the top of the Dino Megazord to form a large helmet and shoulders capable of firing energy beams. The Mega Dragonzord could then combine with Titanus to form Ultrazord. When the other Rangers got their Thunderzords, the Dragonzord fought along with them until the Green Ranger powers were depleted. It remained untouched off the coast of Angel Grove when Tommy took on the White Tiger powers created by Zordon and Alpha. In season 2, the Wizard of Deception created a clone of Tommy, put him under an evil spell, and granted him the Dragon powers. The clone summoned the Dragonzord to do battle with the White Tigerzord and gained the upperhand due to Tommy's weak physical condition at the time. It was nearly destroyed by the Thunder Megazord in a subsequent fight, though Tommy managed to defeat the Wizard of Deception before this could happen, breaking the spell over the clone. The clone then sent Dragonzord back to the sea, where it presumably still remains. NotesDragonzord's appearance and behavior greatly resembles Godzilla from the way it fights and how it lays dormant in the ocean similar to what Godzilla did. The other elements of the Dragonzord resemble Godzilla's arch-nemesis, Mechagodzilla.It's interesting to note Dragonzord's victory over the White Tigerzord. The Dinozords were described as not being powerful enough to compete with Zedd's monsters, hence the creations of the more powerful Thunderzords. However, the Dragonzord, which is a part of the weaker Dinozord line, fought evenly and defeated the Tigerzord of the more powerful Thunderzord line (though White Ranger's powers were weakened which may have weakened the Tigerzord's ability to fight, coupled with Tommy holding back due to his reluctance to destroy the Dragonzord).It should be noted that the Dragonzord is the only Dinozord capable of underwater combat.The Dragonzord is the only member of the Dinozord line that did not recieve a Thunderzord Form.It could also be noted that the Dragonzord may be the longest surviving Zord (it is unknown what happens to it after it is returned to the sea by the clone of Tommy).The Dragonzord chestpiece appeared on the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazord. No clear explanation is given for this.MMPR DragonzordDragonzordDragonzordThe Dragonzord Rising out of the OceanDragonzord CockpitCockpit Dragonzord Battle ModeSee also: GouryuujinMMPR Dragonzord BattlemodeDragonzord Battle ModeThe Dragonzord could combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozords to create the Dragonzord in Battle Mode (sometimes referred to as Dragonzord in Fighting Mode or MegaDragonzord).To form it, the Dragonzord's chest detaches itself as its hands retract into its main body, which closes up and forms a new chest compartment. The Saber-Toothed Tiger and Triceratops Zords fold their main bodies upward and become the legs. Lastly, Mastodon Zord's head detaches from its main body, which folds out and becomes the arms. Its tail detaches, straightens itself, and combines with its lighted chestplate to form the Power Staff, which was used primarily as a hand weapon, but the drill could be charged and used as a finishing attack which worked in every attempt except against Samurai Fan Man, although it did free Kimberly from his jar, allowing them to destroy him with the Ultrazord. In its first battle, it used its finisher to destroy Spidertron immediately, but in other battles it would fight the monster for a brief time before attempting its finishing move. For a secondary weapon it can throw the crescent on its head, but when this was used both times, the enemy caught it and threw it back. The cockpit of this Zord formation looks almost exactly like the Megazord's, except the insignia of all five dinosaur spirits (which is usually behind Jason's seat in the Megazord) is not present, the joysticks are black rather than the Rangers' Power Crystals, and an above view only seen in Zyuranger shows that the symbol before Jason is the Dragon Coin rather than Tyrannosaurus as in the Megazord. Dragonzord Battle Mode is the only formation where someone other than Jason is depicted as the main pilot, as in one instance, Zack took over as the main pilot with Trini taking his original position at the left, while Jason and Kimberly were not present at all. That was rarely seen because mostly all the Rangers were in the cockpit Overhead view of megacenter mmprOverhead view of the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit Mega DragonzordSee also: Zyutei DaizyujinMMPR Mega DragonzordMega DragonzordThe Dragonzord had the ability to combine with the entire original Megazord to form the Mega-Dragonzord. In this formation, the Dragonzord turns into armor that attaches to the top of the Megazord, turning his finger cannons into shoulder cannons. The Mega-Dragonzord was very powerful, physically stronger than even the Dragonzord in Battle Mode, but also significantly slower because his composition made him top heavy. His primary attack consisted of a three-pronged energy attack generated by the Dragonzord symbols on the arms and the Megazord's chestplate, which was generally powerful enough to finish most enemies. It was also this combination that when merged with Titanus, created the first Ultrazord.It was first formed to destroy Mutitus in Island of Illusion. It also defeated Scorpina's giant pet worm and Rhinoblaster. Additional FormationThe Dragonzord and Megazord can combine with Titanus to form Ultrazord. Category:Fictional robots